the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
The St. Paddy's Day Special
General It's Saint Patrick's Day, and Lion tells Panda about it, and the traditions on that day. Then, Beary is eliminated, and since the Griffins now only consist of two members, they choose Alien to switch to their team. The challenge is a paintball game, and if you're wearing green, you can be hit twice with a paintball, but if you're not wearing green, you can be hit only once. Everyone gets hit by another person, except Badger, who intentionally got himself out because he didn't want to be see Lion's underwear after Lion tries to prove he's wearing green by showing Badger his undies. Wolf tries recklessly shooting, and gets Lion out. She tries to say to Alien "Looks like it's just you and me" but Alien shoots her with his paintball gun before Wolf can finish the sentence, giving the Griffins their first win. Plot Before the elimination, Lion is excited for Saint Patrick's Day. Panda asks what Saint Patrick's Day is, and Lion says that Saint Patrick's Day is "a holiday where you wear green, and look for leprechauns" and also mentions how you pinch those who don't wear green. Panda thinks the pinching thing is harsh, and also says Lion is not wearing green. Lion says that his underwear is green, and asks if he needs to show her, and Panda says she's good, and tells Lion not to pinch her, and he doesn't because Panda didn't know what St. Patrick's Day was he told her. At the elimination, Beary is out with every vote. (He got 6 votes.) Panda feels bad for Beary, but Beary is actually happy he's out of TBFAM2, and that he will go someplace where he is accepted for who he is, not for who he likes. Lion is worried that the team is too small, and Panda agrees, and claims it's "especially considering she's a martial artist" Penguin announces that since the team is half the size of the other team, he has a surprise for them. Panda gets nervous, because she thinks surprises are always bad, and Penguin says that this surprise is a good surprise, because the Griffins can pick a Dragons member to be on the Griffins. They choose Alien, because he's very smart, isn't "brainwashed" by Fortnite, and could use more friends. Alien is happy to be on the Griffins, claiming he'll cream those "Fortnite-addict chumps". The challenge is announced to be a paintball war, but if anyone is wearing green, they can be hit twice instead of once. After everyone got their paintball guns and armor, Penguin announces Badger and Lion are wearing green, so they get an extra hit, and starts the challenge. Panda thinks getting Zebra out will be easy. Zebra dodges Panda's shot, and Zebra knows that Panda thought she would be an easy out, and proves her wrong, by splattering her with paint, and Panda out. Panda insists martial artists always win, and Zebra claims that's not true. But then someone gets Zebra on the back with paint, and Zebra is out, but Zebra claims her out is "unfair". The person revealed to have shot Zebra to pay her back for being a bully, and Lion doesn't try to avoid getting shot with a paintball because he has 2 lives, but Badger insists Lion has 1 life, because he's not wearing green, and Lion, once again, says his undies are green and asks if Badger needs to be shown. Badger calls Lion showing his undies "utterly classless", and says he won't play with someone like Lion, and shoots himself twice with paint, getting himself out. Wolf is the only one left for her team, and tries recklessly shooting, and that strategy gets Lion out, and she goes where Alien is, saying it's time to get him. Wolf tries to say to Alien, "Looks like it's just you and me", but gets shot with a paintball before she can finish the sentence. Wolf claims she thought this would happen, and the Griffins win. Transcript Lion: Whew! It's Saint Patrick's Day! I'm so excited! Panda: Lion, I don't know what St. Patrick's Day is? What is it? Lion: St. Patrick's Day is a holiday where you wear green, and look for leprechauns! And you pinch those who don't wear green! Panda: Yikes! That's a bit harsh, wait your not wearing green! Lion: Yeah I am! My underwear is green! Shall I show you? Panda: Um, I'm good! Just please don't pinch me! Lion, I would pinch you, but I won't because you didn't know what St. Patrick's Day was before I told you. Penguin: Time for elimination time! We got 6 votes! Lion got 0 votes! Lion: Hooray! Penguin: And with a unanimous 6 votes... Panda: Why would I be out? Beary: I hope I'm still in! Penguin: Beary is eliminated! Panda: Aw! I feel bad for Beary! Beary: Know what? Whatever. I'm actually happy I'm out of this Cardiphobic show. I'm gonna go where I'm actually accepted for who I am, not who I like! (Beary leaves) Lion: Oh no Panda, now our team is too small! Panda: Yeah! Especially considering I am a martial artist! Penguin: Actually, since your team is half as large as the other team, I have a surprise for you! Panda: No! Not a surprise! I hate surprises! They're always bad! Penguin: Well, this is a good surprise, as you, the Griffins can pick a member of the Dragons to be on your team! So, who do you choose? Lion: Well, since he's very smart, isn't brainwashed by Fortnite, and could use some more friends, we choose Alien! Alien: Yeah! I'll cream those Fortnite addict chumps on the other team! Penguin: Okay, now that the teams are fair, I'll tell the challenge, it's a paintball war, but if you're wearing green, you get to be hit twice instead of once! (After everyone got their paintball guns and armor...) Penguin: Okay, Lion and Badge are wearing green, so they get an extra hit! Now go! Panda: Oh, I see Zebra, gettin' her out will be easy! (Panda shoots a paintball that Zebra dodges) Zebra: Oh, you thought I would be an easy out, didn't you, well, you're wrong! Panda: (While getting splattered with paintballs) What? Penguin: Panda is out! Panda: Grr! Martial artists always win! Zebra: Haha! Not true! (About to get hit with a paintball) Why would they shoot me? Penguin: Zebra is out! Zebra: Not fair! Lion: That's what she gets for being a bull- (About to get hit with a paintball) Eh, I have 2 lives anyway! Badger: No you don't! You have no green! Lion: Well, my undies are green! Do I have to show you? Badger: Oh God! No! That is utterly classless! I am not playing this with someone like you! I'm getting myself out! (Badger shoots himself twice with his paintball gun, getting himself out) Penguin: Badger is out! Wolf: Oh no! Now I'm the only one left on my team! What can I do now? Guess I'll have to try recklessly shootin' (Wolf shoots paintballs that fly in erratic directions, and a paintball hits Lion) Penguin: Lion is out! Lion: Ow, my leg! Wolf: It worked! Wolf: (Running to Alien) Now to get Alien! Wolf: (to Alien) Look's like it's just you and- (Alien shoots wolf with a paintball gun) Wolf: Just as I thought... Penguin: Wolf is out! Griffins win! Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who deserves to go home! Write in 1 to eliminate Badger, 2 to eliminate Wolf, and 3 to eliminate Zebra! Trivia This episode's title card is the first one to have a number a color other than black on the line, in this case, the color is lime. This is the first episode to celebrate a holiday. Coincidentally, the final 2 of the paintball challenge are the winners of the season. Category:Episodes Category:S2 episodes